Taxicabs are a well known form of public transport for a single passenger or a small group of passengers. Taxicabs (also known as taxis) may differ from other forms of public transport in that taxicabs may not have fixed schedules or routes set by the service provider. Rather, taxis may pick up a passenger based on the passenger's specified place and time, and may drop the passenger off at the passenger's specified destination.